Next Contestant
by the X smashley
Summary: One Shot Song Fic: Orton hates when people, males especially, try to hit on his girlfriend even though he knows there's no chance in hell she'd ever leave him... or is there? Orton/OC


_This is quite old, well, not too old but still. Kinda. It's just a little something I wrote for Bree. Kinda short. Comments are welcome.

* * *

_

Title: Next Contestant  
Rating: PG13  
Starring: Randy Orton and a OC  
Song: "Next Contestant" - Nickleback

**One Shot Fic 1/1  
Next Contestant**

"Hey Randy.. are you coming to the club with us tonight?" Torrie jogged up to him, wearing a little black party dance and heels with ribbon that tied up her leg. Randy smirked at her. "Of course Tor, where else do I go after Raw?" She laughed at him as Candice walked up behind her. "I didn't know if you guys had any plans tonight or not. I was hoping you guys were coming. It's not the same without you." He nodded to her and Candice. "We'll be there, definitely. Which reminds me, who all is coming tonight?" Torrie looked at Candice and then back at Randy. "Umm.. I believe it'll be you two, myself, Candice, Lita, Trish, Mickie, Melina, Adam, Carlito, Kenny, John, Nitro, and Nicky." Randy sighed, "great, all the good ones tonight." Laughter filled the hallway as Candice spoke up, "we're going to Club 74 downtown, you remember where it's at right?" Randy nodded and the shortly there after parted ways. Tonight was going to be a hell of a night, she would more than likely be dressed to kill and it's a Monday so that just adds to the fact that people already know who she is. But, Randy's favorite part.. he knew she was coming home with him and no one else.

**I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her  
Each night seems like it's getting worse**

They walked into the club just a little past midnight. The air smelled of jello shooters and strawberries. The DJ was playing Justin Timberlake's "Sexy Back" as they walked in. She grabbed onto Randy's hand and pulled him on the dance floor. "I love this song.." she whispered to him as she began to gind up against him. Lita and Adam ended up finding them a table somewhere close to the back, the only table that was left. Hopefully not that many people here would recognize them.

Boy.. were they wrong. Torrie slid into the seat beside Lita and asked, "did you see how Randy was looking at that guy over there? He's about to go crazy again.. it happens every time we go out." Lita nodded and looked off out into the crowd. Trish and Carlito were right beside them and Lita could tell they both knew the guy who was staring at Randy's girlfriend was about to meet The Legend Killer.

"This shouldn't have to happen all the time. Why can't they just leave her alone? Everyone knows she loves him." Candice just couldn't figure it out.. Nicky nodded to her, "yeah but they don't always know her from TV. Half of them just think she's hot and want a piece of ass." Candice rolled her eyes.. somehow she knew things were about to get seriously violent.  
**  
And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her  
It happens every night she works**

She sat down at the bar and ordered herself a Strawberry shooter and Randy a straight beer while he was in the restroom. She turned around to search the crowd for Melina but before she could get a hold of her a greasy looking man walked up to her with too much alcohol on his breath; "Hey ma, can I get your number?" She laughed sarcastically right in his face. "Um, no. I'm sorry, I'm here with my _boyfriend_." She made sure to put extra accent on the 'boyfriend' part. The sleez ran his hand up her arm.

"Oh come on ma, how about a quickie?" She couldn't believe this guy, was he for real? "Really, no. If you're looking for a whore you're in the wrong establishment." His racid breath fell on her as his voice started to get louder. "Ohhh.. looks like I found the whore right here!!" She guessed it was then when Randy walked up behind him because that'st he last thing she remembered before seeing the man's face slam against the top of the bar.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" She watched along as club security came up behind Randy. Before he could say anything the man was being carried away with a bloody, probably broken nose. "Don't worry about him miss, he's been a complaint all night. He won't be back in the club tonight." The security officier walked off and left her and Randy together. He grabbed her hand and said "_follow me_." They passed most of the WWE talent they were there with on the way out, all of whome knew the night had only just begun.  
**  
They'll go and ask the DJ  
Find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work**

They walked just outside the club as she finally caught her ground. He nearly had pulled her arm out of the socket. "Randy, what is it? I'm okay.. really." He turned to face her, holding her hand. "I know. I know... it's just everytime we go out there's always someone that's going to be coming up to you like that.. there's always going to be someone else and.." he paused for a moment, like he wasn't exactly sure where he wanted to go with this.

"We've been together now almost a year and I just want to make sure there's no chance that, that someone else is going to end up being better than me." She smiled to him, kissed him lightly but passionately on his soft lips. "Randy.. you know there's no one else I want to be with, no matter how many guys hit on me, or what a piece of me I'm always going to be coming home with you. You need not worry about me.. you caught me, and I'm not letting go."

**They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
Here comes the next contestant**

After throwing another 6 guys out of the club and fighting off even a couple ladies Randy was getting really tired of fighting off these sleezy, dead-beat, dumbass guys who never stood a chance when they walked in the door. He sat back in the booth, and watched her walk off to the ladies room with Trish in toe.

Looking around he found John and Torrie sitting back at the table with Carlito. Sliding in-word beside Carlito he rubbed his temples. "Guys, I think I'm going to ask her to go back to the hotel now. That beer did nothing for me and I have a big-ass headache."

Torrie's smile faded. "Aw, I'm sorry Randy. I'm sure she'll go back with you. John and I were just thinking of doing the same. These heels are killing me.." That put a little smile on Randy's face which made Torrie a little happier. John slapped a hand on Randy's back. "Take it easy man.. SummerSlam's coming up and Hogan's going to go to town on your ass. _Rest_ is what you need.." he passed on a fake cough telling Randy he knew exactly what they were going to be doing as soon as their hotel room door was locked behind him. Randy just smirked his trademark, "I'll be just fine man.. thanks."

**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant**

The ride back to the hotel was spent listening to a song playing lightly in the background as the two held hands on top of the console. The club wasn't that far from the hotel which was good. They pulled into the parking lot and into a space. A yawn passed her lips as her eyes fell heavy. She leaned up against Randy as they walked upstairs together.

Passing through their door she instantly kicked her heels off. Sighing he sat down on the end of the bad. He unbuttoned the top 3 buttons of his shirt and kicked off his shoes. He pulled off his jeans as she walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. He pulled the confronter out from under the pillows as he clawed under the covers in nothing but his boxers. His body felt so good to lay down. He closed his eyes to rest as he waited for her to come to bed. He heard the door open, and he felt the other side of the covers being pulled back. The next thing he knew he felt a pair of lips on his own as he quickly depended the kiss. He only knew of one person that knew how to kiss like that. She moaned as she pulled away gripping his bottom lip wtih her teeth and tugging softly. Opening his eyes, he melted. The affect she had on him was beyond words.

**I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work**

"I love you.." she whispered to him. He kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her, racking his hands through her soft hair that smelled of beachy coconuts. She laid her head on his chest, the fingers laced together, his head resting on the pillow. It was moments like this that made thier relationship as strong as it was. It was moments where nothing was verbally said but everything was understood.

It was then Randy had a revalation about the situation he was always put in with her. Although she honestly didn't mean for it to happen. She couldn't help other guys stupid 'guy' problems. It was at this moment as she laid there with him saying nothing and everything at the same time. That no matter what or who comes through their lives she'll always love her and he'll always love her. No matter how many fights, or disagreements there are for them, they'll always end up realizing they were both at fault and it was all just stupid to begin with.

**I wish you'd do it again  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
I wish you'd do it again  
This somebody's getting hurt  
There goes the next contestant**

He knew that no matter how many times he delt with them there would always be a next contestant.

* * *

_Okay, yeah. If you didn't notice.. Sometimes in my fics I like to keep the name of one of the characters out just so people can use their imaginations. I know most people hate it but oh well... it's my thing. _


End file.
